1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of decorating and more particularly to a reversible, decorative pillowcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been prior patents associated with bedroom decorations and particularly with decorations associated with reversible covers for pillows or like furniture pads. For example, there are patents which disclose a reversible cover for pillows which comprises in essence a pair of flexible panels of cloth joined to each other along three sides by sewed seams. The drawback of this sort of invention is that the stitching used in manufacturing the article will be exposed on at least one side of the pillow cover. These patents fail to teach forming a dual pocket reversible pillow cover that hides unsightly stitching as in the present invention.
There are other patents which disclose reversible furniture covers wherein each delineated side comprises a pair of fabric panels disposed in juxtaposition relative to each other with each pair having, preferably, a different color. This sort of cover utilizes multiple fabric panels sewn together which can be reversibly manipulated to expose alternative decorative surfaces. These patents fail to teach or describe the use of a unitary construction fabric which is formed into dual pockets thereby creating a reversible pillow cover that hides unsightly stitching as in the present invention.
Other patents disclose invertible comforters to provide alternatives in bedroom decor. These comforters may be manually turned to expose its finished interior surfaces via an unstitched length along its bottom edge. As with other related inventions, when at least one of the two surfaces is facing outwardly, the seam holding the sheets of fabric together is exposed.
Other patents which are generally related disclose a convertible pillow/chair pad which They do not teach or describe the use of a unitary construction fabric which is formed into dual pockets thereby creating a reversible pillow cover that hides unsightly stitching as in the present invention.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a pillowcase that is easily reversible without exposure of unsightly seams, even with surfaces of different color or design.